


Stressed

by ZoeLeeAngelis



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A Small Action Scene, Cycling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stress Relief, recruits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeLeeAngelis/pseuds/ZoeLeeAngelis
Summary: Eggsy woke up stressed.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy's name is Gary Unwin, just so you guys don't forget.

Eggsy woke up stressed.

His levels of stress could be enough to explode a whole building, but at 2:30 a.m., he did his best to just get out of the bed without waking Harry up. Eggsy got some clothing in his closet, heading downstairs.

He changed on the bathroom on the first floor and got two flasks of water in the kitchen, just seeing if his dear JB was sleeping on his little bed and got his bike outside, going out on the London streets.

Gary didn’t knew what was up with his own head. He was stressed, with a headache, listening to an entire Imagine Dragons albums on his earphones while going a little bit faster than a normal person would go on a bicycle in a highway at that time in the morning.

He turned off all the tracking devices he had with him, not really wanting to talk with anyone. He even let his phone of plane mode, only listening to songs he had downloaded on his phone a while ago, which meant full on Imagine Dragons and Fall Out Boy albums, and some Elton John songs he really liked.

Since young, Eggsy was a gymnastics athlete, but with time he developed an mechanism so he could worn his energies down, and that was cycling. He would go hours and hours up in a bike so he could just sleep at night without even having dreams because of how tired he was.

But now he was not an gymnast anymore, but he kept with his cycling. Both sports helped him in his time at the military training, but now he was just a Kingsman agent, quite harder than the military if he could say for himself.

So the only ideia to try to worn his stress down was to go cycling, in his head it didn’t mattered that it was that time in the morning, so he just did it.

Fourteen hours later he finally gave his first live sign to the other Kingsman by appearing at the mansion, now reconstructed, still on his bike. He had gotten out of the city and even went to places he didn’t knew around London.

It was 4:30 p.m., and he could say that his stress had yet not worned out completely. He just left his bike outside, going to one of the kitchens just to drink a cup of water. He had made an thirty minute stop on the way to eat at least something.

Eggsy heard some people training in the back of the mansion and decided to go there, just to regret the second he passed through the door.

Some new recruit in training was trying to discuss with Merlin, who had no patience anymore to give while Roxy helped a girl to get up from the grass, and agent Whiskey, that american guy, was in front of the guy who was trying to get on Merlin’s nerves. Ginger and Tequila were looking totally defeated a little behind Merlin.

Harry was in nowhere he could see, probably at the shop with Percival and Lancelot. 

Gary felt his stress levels going up again, taking his earphones out and wrapping the string in his own hand. He was in need of a wireless earphone. Being in the woman’s sight, Roxy pulled the girl with her, bringing her to be nearer Ginger while herself went in Eggsy’s direction.

– What’s happening here, Roxy? – Eggsy asked, finishing going down the stairs, standing next to the girl.

– The new recruit do not want to accept Merlin’s orders. I don’t even know how he got into the program to be honest. – She said, walking besides Gary in the direction of the other people there in the courtyard.

The discussions were high, Merlin has truly trying to reason with the guy, and Whiskey, a.k.a. Jack, was holding the other guy so he couldn’t get near the handler.

But with Gary on sight, the guy really thought his change of target was his better way to play the game.

– And now you called Arthur’s bitch, really– 

– What did you fucking said? – Gary said out loud, calling everyone’s attention to him.

The moment stopped for a few seconds. Eggsy got near the guy, making just a simple sign to Whiskey to let the other go, which he did already with a smirk in his face, confusing the recruit in some point. Eggsy stopped a little away from the guy, who was just a little higher than him, but it’s not like that mattered.

– Say it to my face. – Eggsy said, sending a challenging look to the other guy. – Say to my fucking face what you just said.

It was so fast the other guy couldn’t even process his speech before Gary ran in his direction, and with one swift movement, took the guy to the ground with his legs around his neck.

Not really seeing what happened next, he was tackled face first on the grass and hands being held with a earphone cord behind his back, with one on Eggsy’s foot above his hands, squeezing them a little between the foot and his own back.

– You’re going to listen very carefully, do you understand? – The guy just nodded, but Gary made his voice higher and squeezed more the guys hands under his foot. – I fucking asked if you understood!

– Yes, sir! – The guy said the higher he could, already trembling.

– If you disrespect any agent in this place again, there will not be another chance for you to even speak before I make you eat gravel on the way out of here. Do you understand?!

– Yes, sir. – The other said, holding his own pride at this point.

– If you talk shit about anyone again, I’ll throw you in the Tamisa, locked in a safe. If you don’t start respecting your superiors, I’ll throw you out of a plane without a parachute. If you try to overstand any of you colleges again, I’ll ask them to break all of your bones as their last test to become Kingsman agents. Do you understand?

– Yes, sir.

– So you better start acting like a gentleman, or you will not walk one more day on this earth to even have the chance to call yourself a Kingsman.

Eggsy took his foot out of the other’s hands, heading back to the mansion, but not before taking a look at the other recruits shocked faces, while the others there were truly trying to look terrified, but holding their laughs at the same time. Those bitches.

He could only hear Merlin giving orders to the recruits before going inside again.

Eggsy went to the second floor, entering a bedroom there, going to take a shower. He putted himself under the hot water, trying to hold himself to not fall to the floor. His energies had finally gone down, the stress finally deciding to leave his body. His legs could be compared to gelatin.

Fourteen hours on a bicycle didn’t do any good for himself.

Gary was now tired as hell, so right after taking his shower, he got his last energy to just put on a sweater and sweatpants he found in a closet there, going under the blankets in the bed and falling asleep.

[...]

When he finally woke up, was already the next day. But he was not at the same place he fell asleep the day before, he was in his house, being held by Harry. For a moment he thought he just dreamed an entire day, but the pain in his legs said the contrary.

With him moving so much, Harry eventually woke up, looking the other in the eyes.

– I’m sorry, didn’t wanted to wake you. – Eggsy said, receiving a kiss on the top of his head.

– You left me alone yesterday. – Harry said, and Eggsy only hid his face on the older’s neck.

– I’m sorry. I woke up stressed, didn’t wanted to wake you up just to deal with me. – His voice came out a little muffled.

– There’s nothing to say sorry to. But I got worried when I couldn’t find you anywhere. – Harry started, taking a hand to pass through Eggsy’s hair. – And then, Merlin calls me in the afternoon saying you appeared in the mansion and told me what you did to the new recruit. Roxy couldn’t stop laughing in the background.

– Then you got me here?

– I went to the mansion and brought you home.

After a minute of silence, Eggsy decided to take his head of the other’s neck, looking right into Harry’s eyes. Eyes, and an ugly scar on top of his left one. That Valentine just missed Harry’s eye because he didn’t had a good aim.

– Thank you. – Eggsy said at last, leaving a kiss on Harry’s lips.

– Don't run again. – Harry putted both of his hands on Eggsy’s waist, holding the other near him, actually almost completely on top of himself. – I was ready to send Roxy in a helicopter to look for you.

Eggsy let a laugh go out from his lips, and started kissing Harry right after. He let his hands on both sides of the Arthur’s cheeks, deepening the kiss even more.

When the air was finally needed, they separated their mouths and Eggsy, putting their foreheads together. He was already on top of Harry, each of his legs on one side of the other’s body.

– Next time, I’ll leave a note.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
